Dear Mr Zeus
by Snow White in Wonderland
Summary: "Dear Mr. Zeus, you'd never take a walk with me." Zeus receives a letter from an unknown demigod who's got some questions for him. Inspired by Dear Mr. President by P!nk.


In case you haven't guessed, this is based on Dear Mr. President, by P!nk. I changed a few of the words so that it'll fit better, but I tried to keep it rhyming. Try listening to the song as you read this, and tell me what you think.

Summary: After the war with Kronos is over, Zeus receives a letter from an unknown demigod, a demigod who is asking some questions about the way Zeus runs things. Based on Dear Mr. President by P!nk.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the words in the songs that I changed.**

Hermes reached into his mail bag and pulled out that day's load of mail. "Let's see what we've got today. Athena..." He handed Athena five thick envelopes and three heavy packages.

"Oh, good," Athena said, picking up one of the packages. "I think I know what this is."

Hermes ignored her and continued handing out the mail. "Artemis...look like some more girls want to join the Hunt." He handed Artemis three envelopes. Each of them had a girl's name listed on the return address.

Artemis smiled, pleased, as she took the envelopes from Hermes.

"Aphrodite..." He handed her three magazines and nine envelopes. "Let me guess. Beauty tips and date invitations?"

"Probably," Aphrodite said, lowering her mirror long enough to take her mail.

Hermes continued to pass out envelopes and the occasional package. "Apollo-what is _that?_" He stared at the package he was handing Apollo. "It looks like a miniture guitar."

"It's a ukulele," Apollo said, giving Hermes a dirty look. "I've been wanting to learn how to play one of these for over a century."

Hermes rolled his eyes and focused back on the mail. "Um..okay, Dionysus-I'll stop by camp later to give it to him-Ares, here you go...Demeter...Hephaestus...Hera...Hey, Hestia, you even got some mail today!" Hestia beamed as she took the lone envelope from Hermes. "Hades-great, I have to go to the Underworld..." Hermes made a face. "Poseidon...me...and of course Zeus." He handed Zeus a stack of envelopes. "And that's it. I'd better go deliver Dionysus and Hades' mail." With that, he flashed out.

Zeus decided to start with the thinnest envelope so that he'd have less to read. He took a moment to decide which envelope would have the less amount of comments. The one he ended up choosing had no return address. When he opened it, he found a single piece of paper with sloppy cursive handwriting on it that took him a moment to decipher.

The letter read:

_"Dear Mr. Zeus,_

_Wanna take a walk with me?_

_Let's pretend we're just two people and_

_You're not better than me._

_I'd like to ask you some questions if I can be honest, please._

_What do you feel when you see all the half-bloods on the street?_

_Do you answer prayers at night before you go to sleep?_

_What do you feel when you look in the mirror?_

_Are you proud?_

_How do you sleep while the rest of cry?_

_How do you dream when a parent has no chance to say goodbye?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Could you even look me in the eye_

_And tell me why?_

_Dear Mr. Zeus,_

_Were you a lonely boy?_

_Are you a lonely boy?_

_How can you say_

_'No demigod is left behind?'_

_We're not dumb and we're not blind._

_They're all sitting in your cells_

_While you pave the road to hell._

_What kind of father would take his own daughter's life away?_

_And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she renounced his ways?_

_I can only imagine what your family has to say._

_You've come a long way from Rhea's little babe._

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

_How do you dream when a parent has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Could you even look me in the eye?_

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work,_

_Fighting on the streets every single day._

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work,_

_Rebuilding your cabin after the monsters took them away._

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work,_

_Building a bed out of a cardboard box._

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work, hard work, hard work._

_You don't know nothing 'bout hard work, hard work, hard work, oh._

_How do you sleep at night?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Dear Mr. Zeus,_

_You'd never take a walk with me._

_Hmmm, would you?_

_Sincerely,_

_A._


End file.
